


Trying Things Out

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Human, Kissing, Making Out, Mutants, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara and Cellus are still experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Things Out

Cellus gripped the wall tightly, nails clawing into paint. Her face was bright red, her body was trembling, and she couldn’t stop moaning softly. Primus… How did it come to this?!  
  
She had come over to her girlfriend’s house to hang out and when they had gotten to her room… Neither knew how they ended up like this, but suddenly Solara was kissing her. Not that she objected. She liked Solara holding her and kissing her. Solara was so strong and warm and it made her feel good when the older girl would hold her.  
  
But somehow… It had quickly escalated from making out to Solara pushing her against the wall to lift up her shirt and start fondling her. Not that she hated it, but she was wondering how they got to this. Solara’s hands were at her breasts, gently groping and massaging the highly sensitive mounding. She moaned hard, but tried to keep her voice down. Though Solara said she liked hearing her moan, she didn’t. She sounded so weird!  
  
But that didn’t stop Solara from playing with her chest. She wasn’t sure why, but her girlfriend really like touching her breasts. Whatever the reason was though, Solara was really good with her touches at her chest and it made her lower half tingle and hot with pleasure.  
  
The older girl was panting in her ear, watching in complete lust at the cute reactions Cellus was giving. Primus, her breasts were so sensitive… And so soft and ample. She was slightly jealous of the other, wishing her breasts were bigger than they were. But she ignored her jealousy for now, rubbing and groping the soft mounds in her hands.  
  
“You okay, Cellus?” she murmured in her ear.  
  
Cellus shivered, whimpering at how sensual Solara’s voice was. She nodded though, clawing into the wall.  
  
“Can…” Solara stopped herself, swallowing as her cheeks lit up. She slowly removed her hand from the younger girl’s right breast and trailed it down to her skirt. She hesitantly pushed her palm against her covered womanhood, earning her a stifled gasp from the other. “C-Can I touch you here?”  
  
Unable to give a verbal answer, Cellus nodded, her face turning bright red.  
  
Solara swallowed, suddenly feeling even more embarrassed than she already was. And Cellus was just so fucking cute and sexy… It made her groin heat up and turned her on even more than she already was.  
  
Cellus whined when she was suddenly turned around, now facing Solara. She bit her bottom lip, rubbing her thighs together. Did her girlfriend have to look so… sexy? She was only in her pink undershirt and black basketball shorts, the rest of her body bare and exposed… Her muscle and definition and skin… Not to mention the other was panting too, cheeks red and making a rather erotic face…  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when Solara gently seized her wrist, pulling it to her shorts. Cellus gasped when the other pushed her palm up against the other’s hot covered groin, turning bright red as she looked at the other.  
  
Solara was red too, both aroused and embarrassed by what was going on. Still, she wanted Cellus to touch her too. And she knew that if she didn’t ask, Cellus might not have been confident enough to take the initiative. “Will…Will you touch me too?”  
  
The question surprised her, causing her to look back at the other with wide eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced at where her hand was. Well… It was only fair… And she wanted to touch Solara too…  
  
“O-Okay.”  
  
Solara nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips on hers. Cellus moaned, trembling a bit when Solara made her hand slide into her shorts and underwear. But Solara’s hand soon did the same, their trembling, shaky fingers awkwardly playing with each other’s clits.  
  
“Ngh!” Cellus squeaked, bucking against Solara’s fingers.  
  
Solara let out a low moan, her other hand claw at the wall besides Cellus’s head. Primus… Her fingers were so nimble and delicate… It felt great against her heated skin. And when her fingers gently rubbed over her clit, Solara moved her hand down more into Cellus’s underwear, two of her fingers rubbing over her labia.  
  
“Nya-AAH?!”  
  
Cellus broke the kiss to moan out loudly, but Solara quickly kissed her again as she worked her fingers a bit harder at her girl’s now damping entrances. Solara gave her own moan when her girlfriend’s other hand came up to group at her breast. Wanting to return the favor, Solara moved her hand from the wall to Cellus’s left breast, lightly pinching the perky pink nipple.  
  
“Solara-AH! AH!”  
  
“Are you going to-”  
  
“I-I think…!”  
  
“Me too…! Mmm!”  
  
Both of them kissed each other again, fondling and groping a bit harder than before. And when they both pushed in a finger into each other’s wet pussies, they both moaned hard into each other’s mouths. Cellus arched her back and broke the kiss, screaming hard while Solara buried her face into Cellus’s neck, groaning as she came onto her girlfriend’s hand.  
  
It took them a few moments to recollect themselves, hesitantly and carefully pulling away from each other. They were both bright red, their hands covered in each other’s fluids. Solara bit her bottom lip as she shyly looked at Cellus, who couldn’t seem to look her in the eyes. Primus, she looked so damn cute…  
  
Cellus gasped when she felt Solara’s hands suddenly at her hips, taking a hold of her skirt and panties. Before she could react, the older girl was already pulling them off of her stunned legs, making her shriek.  
  
“S-Solara?!”  
  
She coughed, clearing her throat as she got down on her knees. “S-Sorry… B-But I’ve… always wanted to try this.”  
  
“T-Try what?”  
  
Solara was hesitant to say. It was something she had seen before in those porn videos she had watched to masturbate and study from. Still, she felt bad. She had already made Cellus do this… And what if she didn’t want to? She would feel like a huge jackass for already stripping her of her undies and skirt.  
  
Still, she had to ask. Sometimes Cellus surprised her… And sometimes she was didn’t.  
  
Swallowing, she muttered out, “Um… Well… I… If it’s okay… Can I… uh… Can I… eat you out?”  
  
Cellus just stared at her girlfriend for the longest time. She had  _never_  expected Solara to ever ask her something like that. Eat… Eat her… Eat her out? Like… cunninglingus? She wanted to… do that?!  
  
When it finally processed through her mind, she turned bright red. Almost as red as stoplight. Solara bit her tongue, thinking that maybe she was going to far with this. But she had wanted to try! And she thought that she could at least ask…  
  
“B-But-!”  
  
Solara blinked, looking up at her.  
  
“Wh-Why-Why wo-would you- um, uh – I mean, but–”  
  
“Y-You don’t have to say yes…”  
  
“B-But wh-what if-if you think I-I-or it-it’s gross or–”  
  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I thought it would be gross.” Taking a bit of a risk, she leaned forward and gripped Cellus’s hips together, pressing her face against her stomach. “You don’t have to say yes… But… I… I do… wanna try it…”  
  
Cellus's cheeks darkened even more. Primus, having Solara’s face so close to her privates… It was making her pussy spasm again. She shivered, closing her legs as she felt more fluids try to spill out of her pussy.  
  
While she didn’t want Solara to think she was gross… Just the thought of Solara’s tongue licking her and… doing all sort so things to her entrance was… erotic. And it was an erotic thought she liked a lot, though she didn’t want to admit it. But Solara really seemed like she wanted to do it…  
  
“O-Okay…”  
  
Solara gave a small smile. Gently, she lifted Cellus’s right leg up and threw it over her shoulder. The smaller female gasped, her fingers grabbing at Solara’s hair when the other breathed hard at her entrance.  
  
“Sol-Solara-!”  
  
But her girlfriend just closed her eyes and dragged her tongue across her entrance, making Cellus scream hard at the shocking feelings that went up her spine. Dear Primus…! What was this?! She soon found herself moaning hard and harder as Solara tentatively licked her now wet pussy, holding onto her tightly as she was unable to do anything else.  
  
Solara moaned against the girl’s entrance, making Cellus shriek harder. Primus… this tasted a lot sweeter than she thought it would have. Maybe because it was Cellus? She wasn’t sure. But she did know that what she was doing, her girlfriend was definitely enjoying. And she was enjoying it too.  
  
Still, she was new to this, so she knew that she probably wasn’t doing that great of a job… Still, practice made perfect. She could just hope that Cellus would let her practice on her more often.


End file.
